In a conventional elevator apparatus, a traction machine may be provided with a brake device for braking a rotation of a traction sheave so as to stop a car and a counterweight from running. A main rope for suspending the car and the counterweight is looped around the traction sheave. When the rotation of the traction sheave is braked through operation of the brake device, the running of the car and the counterweight is braked due to a frictional force between the traction sheave and the main rope (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-211841 A